


Pastel II

by Manadrite



Series: Connor Wears Makeup [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Continuation, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Assault (Mentioned), Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manadrite/pseuds/Manadrite
Summary: Continuation of Pastel.After a string of assault, Connor goes undercover to see what he can learn from the suspect, only to be interrupted by certain stalkers.





	Pastel II

Not even a few minutes after they arrived home and packed away the clothes in an empty section of Hank’s dresser, a call came in. 

 

“Fowler it’s my day off,” Hank complained, flipping on the couch next to Sumo as Connor watched from underneath the dog, curiously.

 

_ “I wouldn’t have called if I wasn’t out of options Hank,”  _ The man’s tired voice said,  _ “We’ve been having a string of assaults on young men. We have a suspect, but we have no evidence. The last one was killed.” _

 

“I’m sorry to hear that, but it’s not really my department,” Hank furrowed his eyebrows.

 

_ “He leaves no evidence behind, we’re hoping the Android could find something on the body.” _

 

“ _ Connor _ ,” Hank stressed, “Might not be up to it.”

 

“Yes I am,” Connor piped up.

 

“No you’re not.”

 

“Yes I am, Lieutenant Anderson.”

 

“No-“

 

_ “Just get your asses over here!” _

 

* * *

 

Connor examined the body of the man as Hank and Fowler talked.

 

The man was bruised around his throat, strangulation, it was neatly done, most likely with a rope of some type.

 

Apart from that, the body was in pristine condition, whoever did it was very careful.

 

“He was sexually assaulted, there’s drugs in his system, a paralysis. Lack of struggle.” Fowler muttered. 

 

“Any suspect?”

 

“One, but he won’t exhibit any outward behavior, all we know is he met every victim at least once. Most of the surviving were drugged, don’t remember much.”

 

“Sent anyone undercover?”

 

“Had someone follow him, he doesn’t do anything because every man we have here is an ugly fuck,” Fowler scowled before pausing, eyes going over to where Connor was looking over the body, still dressed in makeup and pastel.

 

Hank followed his look and spat out, “No, no fucking way.”

 

Fowler ignored him, “Hey Android-  _ Connor _ , come over here.”

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, here he was, sitting in a cozy bar, flipping his quarter in his hands. 

 

He glanced around briefly, still no suspect. This was apparently the bar he visited every night. 

 

He sighed quietly, knowing Hank was sulkily watching in a booth. 

 

A sudden call flickered through his head.

 

Connor unconsciously brightened, answering with a flicker of his hidden LED, “Hello?”

 

_ “Hey Connor,”  _ North’s easy voice made him smile,  _ “You better not be working, if you are, get your ass over here and watch food porn with me and the guys.” _

 

He laughed quietly, North and he had a fascination of watching cooking shows together, she had great joy in stabbing vegetables and he had a certain enjoyment in forcing salads on Hank. Together, they started a garden at the New Jericho.

 

“I’m sorry North, I’m not exactly working, but I do have to meet someone.”

 

North went suspiciously quiet,  _ “You have a  _ **_date_ ** _?” _

 

“Not exactly.”

 

_ “Where are you meeting them?”  _ Her voice was heavy with distaste.

 

“Ah a bar called Bronx?”

 

_ “You’re at a bar?”  _ She asked incredulously.

 

“Indeed, I’ll be sure to stop by later once I finish,” Connor responded apologetically. 

 

_ “Alright,”  _ North’s tone sounded skeptical, almost disappointed.

 

With a twinge of guilt he went back to messing with his quarter, he wished he was with the others, but his job and the safety of people came first. 

 

“That’s impressive,” A sudden, smooth, voice said from behind him.

 

Connor startled a bit, catching the quarter in his palm, turning to the young man who was smiling at him.

 

He had blond hair, green eyes, and a sickly sweet smile.

 

“May I sit with you?”

 

“Of course,” Connor smiled.

 

Suspect located, commencing operation. 

 

* * *

 

“Why are we going to a bar?” Simon asked the grouchy strawberry blonde.

 

“Because Markus needs to grow a dick,” North grumbled.

 

“Hey!” Markus protested.

 

“Elaborate?”

 

“Our resident puppy detective is on a date at Bronx Bar.”

 

“Connor goes on  _ dates _ ?” Josh asked incredulously.

 

“Apparently! He’s at a freaking bar,  _ meeting  _ someone, I doubt he’s so naive he doesn’t know what that means Josh.”

 

Markus was quiet, North glanced back, sighing at his sad heartbroken puppy face. 

 

“Look, Connor would’ve told someone if he was dating, he’s too socially awkward to do otherwise, he’d need advice. This is likely his first date with the guy, you still got a chance.”

 

Markus looked at her with his sad eyes and nodded.

 

“Oh my  _ god,  _ stop it!”

 

“I’m not doing anything,” Markus’ sad eyes deepened.

 

“Y’all shhh!” Josh hushed as they approached the bar, “We shouldn’t let Connor know we’re  _ stalking  _ him.”

 

“It’s not stalking, it’s in the name of puppy love,” North rolled her eyes.

 

“It’ll be too suspicious to go in at the same time. I’ll go first with North, if Connor is making out,” Simon ignored Markus’ choked sound of protest, “We’ll signal Markus and Josh away.”

 

“Don’t leave me with this sad lug,” Josh complained but Simon and North already went in, 

 

“Do you think he’s making out?” Markus asked sadly.

 

“Ra9 almighty, I am  _ not  _ having this conversation.”

 

“ _ It’s clear, come on,”  _ Simon’s said calmly after a moment, connecting to their LEDs,  _ “Just a warning, Connor is pastel, Markus might nosebleed again.” _

 

“One time!” Markus complained, trying to steady his thumping heart at the self image. 

 

Josh sighed, dragging him inside, quickly to a booth North and Simon were hiding out in.

 

“Where is he?” Markus frowned.

 

“Sure you want to look? It’s pretty cute, I don’t know if your puppy soul can take it.” Simon commented but gestured anyway.

 

_ Mistake, mistake, mistake,  _ Markus’ head screamed at him as his jaw unhinged 

 

Pastel Connor had to be the cutest damned thing he’d ever seen.

 

He was sitting at a stool in an oversized pastel blue sweater that seemed to envelope him, his curly hair was brushing his pale skin cutely, a sweet smile curling his pink lips up as his warm brown eyes were highlighted by the warm light.

 

The only thing that ruined the image was the fuck sitting next to him, smiling like a… like a fuck. 

 

The man wasn’t in any way attractive, he was a creep, Markus decided. His blond hair was probably  _ greasy,  _ and his green eyes were perverted, he just  _ knew  _ it.

 

“How could Connor go on a date with, with  _ him _ ?” Markus muttered.

 

“You don’t even know his name Markus,” North raised an eyebrow.

 

“It’s fuck because he’s a fuck,” He grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning back.

 

Simon laughed, patting his leg, “Truly graceful Markus.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

The man’s hand had the  _ audacity _ to slowly creep up Connor’s thigh who gave no outward reaction.

 

Markus’ scowl darkened the further his hand moved.

 

“Markus,” Josh warned.

 

“Look at him!”

 

“I agree with you, he’s a fuck,” North’s eyes were on the hand, glaring at it as if willing it to combust.

 

“Guys we don’t even know him?” Simon chuckled nervously.

 

The moment Connor shifted away as the hand squeezed, Markus shot up.

 

“Markus!” Josh hissed as he stormed to them.

 

“Kick his ass and win your man back!” North cheered. 

 

“Oh my ra9,” Simon moaned, “This cannot end well.”

 

“Speak for yourself,” North grinned.

 

Connor startled as he saw a familiar android storming to him.

 

“Markus?”

 

Markus smiled softly at him, nonchalantly yanking the man’s hand away, “Hey Connor, what a surprise to see you here.” 

 

“ _ Um, _ ” Connor’s eyes drifted to North who waggled her fingers at him, Simon and Josh smiling sheepishly. 

 

“Markus is it, you’re the Android right?” The man spoke up, obviously put off, “I’m Noah.”

 

“Hello Noah,” Markus said politely, sitting next to Connor, putting his head on his shoulder, “I don’t believe I ever heard of you.”

 

“I wouldn’t expect you to, we just met,” Noah smiled charmingly.

 

“Hm,” Markus hummed disinterestedly.

 

“Markus can you… let me go back to my conversation?” Connor squirmed.

 

“No,” Markus muttered petulantly, “You  _ ditched  _ me.”

 

Noah smiled wider, “I believe that would be a hint that he’s not interested in being around you.”

 

Markus’ eyes narrowed, voice low, “And I suppose he wants to hang around with a piece of trash like you?”

 

“Funny the plastic husk says that.”

 

“Both of you  _ quit  _ it,” Connor interrupted, voice sharp, “Markus can we talk later?”

 

A twinge of hurt bloomed in his chest, he squeezed the shorter man tighter, “Why are you around this guy?”

 

“We were having a very… euphoric conversation,” Noah’s hand rested on Connor’s knee.

 

“Don’t touch him,” Markus snapped.

 

“Markus,  _ please _ ,” Connor sighed in frustration, “We can talk later, I’m busy right now.”

 

“If I have my way, we’ll be busy together later,” Noah smiled smugly.

 

“You piece of-“

 

“Markus!”

 

Markus flinched at the stern, disappointed tone Connor took on, the look he gave was chilling, “We can talk later.”

 

“But Connor-“

 

“Oh for the love of shit,” A grouchy, familiar voice cursed, Markus turned around to see Lieutenant Anderson stalk over, “We got new evidence Connor, cut loose.”

 

“What?” Noah’s eyes widened.

 

Connor nodded, turning to Noah with a sweet smile, “You are under arrest for the sexual assault of 12 victims, and the murder of Aiden Brown, please come quietly.”

 

“What the shit,” Noah’s eyes were blown wide, just like Markus’ before they darkened, “Fuck you.”

 

Noah grabbed Connor’s neck who calmly yanked his hand away, flipping him onto the bar with a painful twist, easily taking the handcuffs Hank tossed at him.

 

_ Holy crap that’s hot,  _ Markus awed.

 

“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?”

 

“Fuck you!” He choked. 

 

“Patrol car is outside, I’ll take this shit out, you go talk to that train wreck,” Hank grumbled, gesturing at Markus before dragging the cursing blond out of the shocked bar.

 

Connor turned to Markus with an unreadable expression. He finally shook his head and sighed, gesturing him to follow Connor out of the bar.

 

Once they are outside Markus felt the reality of what happened sink in.

 

“I’m… sorry?” He said sheepishly, 

 

Connor didn’t respond for a moment, opting to lean against the wall, “Markus, I was designed to be a detective, I fail to understand why you seemed to deduce that you needed to attack him.”

 

“I, I couldn’t help it,” Markus flushed, shifting uncomfortably.

 

“Elaborate please,” His tone was flat, disappointed. 

 

“Even if I know you’re probably the most skilled fighter I’ve ever met, I can’t help but want to protect you.”

 

Connor rubbed the temple of his forehead, “Markus I understand wanting to protect, but this stuff is my  _ job _ . It’s the whole purpose I was created. What would’ve happened if the mission was compromised?” 

 

“Call me selfish, but I wouldn’t have cared. All I wanted was to tear his hand off for touching you. I wanted to drag him away for even  _ looking  _ at you. I don’t care about any missions, I just want you to be  _ safe. _ ” Markus watched him, sad eyes tracing the soft colors across his face.

 

“No one is safe if people who can do what I can, don’t do anything, I have the capability, therefore it is my responsibility,” Connor responded firmly.

 

“I can’t  _ help  _ it Connor, I love you okay?” Markus blurted out before he could stop himself.

 

Connor didn’t look surprised as he expected, only smiling sadly. 

 

He walked to him, touching his face gently, before pressing his lips to his.

 

They were soft, his lips were soothingly cold, but they sent sparks of electricity through his spine.

 

Before he could even think of kissing the soft boy back, he was pulling away.

 

Sad smile still in place, hand comfortingly holding his cheek, “You deserve better than anything I can ever be.”

 

Without another word, he walked and slipped into Anderson’s car.

 

Then, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> wHoA tHeY kIsSeD 
> 
> Please don’t hurt me for that ending, this ain’t the end, the next part will come soon <3 thank you for being so supportive!


End file.
